conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of Laws
What is wrong with you? You can't prevent people from visiting Saudi Arabia for dumb political reasons. Muslims have to make the hajj. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 16:30, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Ah, leave his laws be. In the normal flow of the world, there would have been chaos and mass exodus of muslims from Everett when the law was enacted, so it wouldn't apply to anyone anyway. Everett sure does feel oddly Republican though for the liberal Northeast. Woogers(lol what ) 16:38, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Islam is the fourth religion of Everett. Doesn't seem to work. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 16:41, April 7, 2010 (UTC) In that case, no, it would work. His demographics page must have a big typo. Woogers(lol what ) 16:54, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Everett does not want to deal with Saudi Arabia's violent and corrupt crap (ie: murdering people for practicing magic, legalizing child molestation, physical and sexual abuse of women, whipping and abusing/disfiguring children, etc). There are loopholes to getting to these banned countries such as flying to the UK and then taking a separate flight to Saudi Arabia. Everett provides no transport to or from these countries. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:53, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Additional note: Everetti citizens may return from these countries. Citizens of these banned countries though may not enter Everett regardless of what country or flight/ship they come from. I'll have to make an article explaining all of this in detail. *Immigration & Naturalization Service (EV) Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 09:50, April 8, 2010 (UTC) "All deceased are to be cremated and stored in 'burial facilities' in which hundreds of thousands can be easy stored in a small area structure." God dangit, cryogenics and burial have to be done in a private place? I really would not like to be cremated. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:22, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Well.... you can either be dead and cremated and ash and dust away instantly OR you can be dead and be buried and turn to ash and dust over a period of many years. I prefer efficiency. Also cryogenics is totally different scenario... Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 12:27, April 8, 2010 (UTC) People usually get burial instead of cremation because it isn't efficient lol, they want to be decomposed over time instead of burned in a box and then put into an urn. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:09, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I know I'm being cremated and scattered on the front lawn of my childhood home. Easier and cheaper. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 13:12, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Many disagree. Necrophobes would be especially unhappy about that. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:02, April 8, 2010 (UTC) 1) Muslims do not want to live in a country where you technically can't make a hajj or you have to be cremated. 2) You have another mass exodus among Catholics/Jews/Christians/Muslims/necrophobes. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:07, April 8, 2010 (UTC) LOL a mass exodus because people don't get buried anymore? LOOOOOOOOOOOOL You can still get buried at private cemetaries or privately owned places but it will probably cost more. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:30, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm missing something. Why can't people get buried? Woogers(lol what ) 21:38, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ??? Are high politicians exempt from some of these laws? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:18, April 11, 2010 (UTC) That would negate the Everetti air of accountability, so I doubt it. Woogers(lol what ) 19:25, April 11, 2010 (UTC) So KRS has to find some loophole when traveling to Yarphei? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:27, April 11, 2010 (UTC) When, and for a better question, why, would she travel to Yarphei? Woogers(lol what ) 19:27, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Well to have diplomatic talks, maybe, or to rescue Canadian journalists who ruined a Buddhist ceremony. Who knows. But to have diplomatic talks, either Tranh would have to come to Everett, which the Everetti zombies would hate, or KRS would have to go to Yarphei. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:34, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Or neutral ground, i.e. Tokyo, like the recent nuclear reduction agreement in Prague. (Boosting tourism ftw) Woogers(lol what ) 19:41, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure. But idk this is way too many laws. Does KRS really follow all these? For someone so rebellious, it doesn't make sense. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:54, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Spencer would never go to Yarphei. Any talks would be on nuetral ground. Rescue Canadian journalists? That's a Militant Forces job. And yes Spencer follows these without issue. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:56, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Are military exempt from the laws? You say that military can go to Yarphei but not citizens? Who's the military junta now? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:07, April 11, 2010 (UTC) In a war, of course the military can go. That wouldn't make any sense. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:12, April 11, 2010 (UTC) idk I don't get why KRS's political spectrum shows her as left-libertarian. This stuff seems pretty authoritarian to me. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:17, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Those graphs are of my political test that I took and I made up these laws so.... maybe the test is broken... I dont see alot of authoritarian laws in there. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:23, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry? I don't get what you are trying to say. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:46, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I took this TEST and that graph was the result. Maybe the test is broken. I don't know. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 10:46, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay, sure. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:41, April 12, 2010 (UTC)